Me Plus You Equals Less than Three'
by Pink-Fairyrose
Summary: A girl's world gets turned upside down when she meets the Grim Heaper. ShoXOC, NekuXShiki


DISCLAIMER:

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU (I HAVE THE GAME), BUT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**T.W.E.W.Y © SQUARE ENIX**

**LILA, AMY, KISEKI, REI, SENJI, KOKORO, ANGEL © ME.**

**NO STEALING THE CHARACTERS OR I'LL SEND SENJI TO ERASE YOU!**

CHAPTER 1:

* * *

Lila Kinneas walked home alone. She didn't care. It was peaceful to be away from her friends. She noticed a figure on top of a junk pile. The figure noticed her and flew off. Lila followed it...Right into an alleyway Demon thugs! Lila hid and saw that the figure was a tall boy. About 18 years old. The boy was wearing a red bandanna underneath a black hat, a stylish mini trench coat, a pair of grey pants, with holes in them, and boots. Not to mention silver bracelets and a necklace. He even had Violet Ash colored hair. The boy at first was being beaten the crap out of, then the demons somehow disappeared as they had tackled the boy. Lila ran over to the boy as the coast was clear.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.  
"What the factor did those creeps want with me?" The boy muttered. He looked up at Lila. "Wait, you can _see_ me?"  
"Of course."  
"Prove it."  
"How, do you want me to say something utterly ridiculous?" Lila asked.  
"No, ask that man right there if he can see me?"  
Lila frowned. If the guy WAS a ghost, he sure was stubborn.  
"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Sir, is there a boy...right next to me?" Lila asked.  
"No...But I think you're a bit too old for imaginary friends. If THAT'S what you're thinking." Lila glared at the boy who was grinning and trying to hold back a laugh.  
Lila and the boy were back by the junk heap. She had the boy pinned against the heap. "You're _DEAD MEAT_ bub!" Lila growled. "To bad for you digit, I'm _ALREADY_ dead."  
"Well, you're going to visit the afterlife **AGAIN**!" Lila threatened, annoyed at the boys immature-ity.  
"I Zetta like your style." The boy said smirking.  
"Tell me your name!" Lila said a little curious. She was also getting annoyed that the boy kept calling her 'digit.'  
"I _KNEW_ you can't resist me." Lila kicked the guy where it hurt.  
"Sho...Minamimoto..." The boy moaned kneeling over.  
"Lila Keenaz." Lila said smiling.

AT HOME, Lila and Sho were in her room.  
"That was Zetta painful when you kicked me. You calculated it on purpose didn't you, you radian?" Sho said. He was looking at the photos on the dresser. Lila frowned.  
"Why did you follow me?" She asked.  
"Could you repeat that?" Sho asked sarcastically.  
"You know what I said." Lila growled.  
"Fine, since you know about me-I have to protect you from Hectopascals that will try to kill you." Sho said. Lila frowned. What did he mean?  
"Hey, YOU wanted the data-I gave you the Zetta facts!" The door to Lila's room opened. Sho passed right through the door. "Lila, who are you talking to?" Amy, Lila's ten year old sister asked.  
"N-nobody. W-why?" Lila said getting nervous.  
"I HEARD another voice. And-!" Amy collapsed. A man dressed in black appeared.  
"Come to me-or your sister is forever a Reaper in the UG." The voice said. The man and Amy vanished.

Lila was on her hands and knees crying. Her little angel was gone. "Amy…I couldn't…"  
"Oh, grow zetta up!" Sho muttered. Lila glared at Sho. "Tell me more about where you're from…" Lila said. "What?"

"Just-tell me you dang…!"  
"Fine, I was killed by being shot and I was visiting someone in Shibuya… I became a Reaper in this game that other Reapers came up with that allowed other dead hectopascals another shot at being alive," Sho then laughed. "Heh heh heh. Zetta fun times." He said.

"So, it was _FUN_ to see other people risk their LIVES to-?"  
"Spirits, my sweet Digit."  
"Whatever! So you _ENJOYED_ seeing other people do things _YOU_ could've done?"  
"Like I said, 'Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owners Approach.'" Sho said. Lila sighed. "Can you…give me Reaper Powers so I can rescue Amy?" Lila asked.

…

Amy awoke inside a room that was dark. The last thing she remembered was seeing Lila with a boy who wore black. "Ah, you're awake. I'm Kitaniji, and I have you here for one reason, you're sister is in cahoots with a Reaper turned Traitor named Sho Minamimoto," A man said. "But why kidnap me?" Amy asked.  
"So we can erase her AND the Lion!"

"But my Sister probably just _MET_ the guy probably! You can't just judge-!" Amy fell as if she was dead, because Secretly, Mr. Kitaniji had shot her with a gun. "Welcome to the Reapers Game Amy Kinneas," He said laughing evilly.

"You know, we can make her a Reaper." A blonde woman said walking over.

"Ah, Konishi can you get Kinneas set up for her first Reaper duty, after I take her memories and give her a new identity, as 'Kokoro' But put her with the other girl- The one we're using as bait for a certain ghost."  
"Yes sir," She said and left.

* * *

…

"Now remember, No embarrassing me, _GOT IT_?" Lila muttered to Sho. They were walking towards the bus that went to Shibuya. "Hey, I live to…oh wait, I'm dead-Never mind!" Sho said sarcastically. Lila sighed. She got on the bus, and sat in the back. Sho sat with her, but Lila let him control her body, so he didn't go through anyone and have the person feel as if Lila was emitting the Ice-Cold water like feeling. She then looked over and saw that a little girl wearing a small black cap with a skull on it was staring at her.

MEANWHILE: IN THE CROWDED STREETS OF SHIBUYA:

Rei Fushigi was leaning against one of the buildings in Scramble Crossing. She watched as Players and People in the RG and UG went and did what they needed to do. She frowned and looked around. "Hopefully I lost that Carrot Top and that Skater Brain," she said to no one in particular. No one could hear her anyway. She was a ghost. (Well, no one but the players could hear her).

"C'mon Phones. Tha' Ghost Girl's gotta be here yo."

"Aw, crap," Rei then quickly hid.

"B-Beat! Slow down would ya!" Rei smiled a bit. 'There's no way they're gonna get me. I'm perfectly fine being dead. No one misses me.' Rei thought. 'Besides. Maybe being dead…will help me find the murderer.' She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She thought it was one of those Players in that stupid 'Reaper's Game.' She had found out about it from some people who were 'Players' when she first found out she was a ghost. She turned around. "Look pal-I've said this to a number of you so-called 'Players' already, I will not form a damn pact with you. It's your own damn fault you lost your partner in the first place, so don't come crying to me damnit." Rei snarled.

"I'm not here about a pact-I just thought I'd tell you…Noise usually gather in that area." Rei turned around. 'Great,' she thought. 'A reaper. Probably here to 'Erase me'.' Rei noticed that this Reaper was young-practically her sister's age, which was 16.

"Whatever. Let them," she said. "I don't care."

"Where's your partner anyway?"

"I don't have one. I'm not a player. What do you care?"

"I just want this week's game to be fair-I mean, sure I'm not the Composer, or the Conductor-or the Game Master, but…" Rei frowned. "By the way-if you aren't a player-you should probably hide."  
"What do you think I'm doing? See the Carrot Top and Skater Brain over there? They're looking for me they might be-."  
"Reapers? No, I can tell they aren't. Look." The reaper pointed over to them, and Rei saw that the Skater Brain had bumped into someone Rei knew wasn't in the UG.

"Okay, you've convinced me," Rei said with a sigh. She looked at the reaper. "What's your name anyway?"

"…Senji Nakamura."

"But…since you're helping me…won't you be…erased or whatever?"

"Not if I'm on a special mission from the Composer. By the way-about the whole 'Partner' thing…you guessed right…I did lose a partner."

"Wait…so…reapers get partners too?"

"You should…just go to those two. I mean…it would probably help you find your killer." Senji said, before leaving.

…

"Wow…Shibuya's so…HUGE!" Lila exclaimed, as she and Sho walked to Scramble Crossing. Sho smiled. "Just wait until you see Udagawa digit." Sho said. Lila then noticed that Sho wasn't a ghost anymore. She was about to ask, when she heard someone shouting.

"Aha! Found ya Ghost Girl! And this time you ain't gettin' away!"

"What…?" A teen wearing a black ski cap that had a skull on it. "Get ready for a beat down!"

"What are you talking…?"

"Beat! Wait up!" A boy with orange messy hair, and purple headphones ran over to them. He was panting.

"Geez Beat. Slow down." The boy said. He looked at the boy he addressed as 'Beat.' "Besides, this isn't who we're looking for." The boy looked at Lila. "Sorry about that," he said. "My name's Neko Sakurada. And this is-."

"Daisu-aww, screw it. Jus' call me 'Beat'."

"I'm Lila. And this is…"

"Bwaaah! Pi-Face? But you got crunched under the-!"

"Let's just say that the Composer is giving me a second chance," Sho said. Then added. "Stupid Hectopascal."

"Beat, there you are." The same little girl Lila had seen on the bus ran over to them.

"Rhyme, what'chu doing here?" Beat asked.

"Mostly to visit Shiki, of course," The little girl-Rhyme-said.

* * *

MEANWHILE: THE REAPER HQ:

"Nakamura, Kitaniji will catch you. That ghost you helped…" Senji frowned. "Big deal Kokoro. I mean…well…"

"Of course-that mission you were given by the Composer." Kokoro said. The two were then silent, as other reapers walked in. "Hey Nakamura, get any players erased this time? Or are you still mopey about that stupid girl you partnered wi-." Before Kokoro could stop him, Senji had tackled the Reaper. "Don't EVER talk about Hitomi like that. GOT IT?" Senji growled. "Y-yep. Clear as a bell." Senji frowned and got off of the Reaper. He was about to leave, when he was stopped. "Going somewhere?" Senji looked around. 'Great,' he thought. 'Her Iron Frostiness is here.' Mitsuki Konishi appeared out of Senji's shadow.

"Come now Nakamura, it's your turn to report to the Conductor." She said.

"Uhh…" Senji began.

"Nakamura, you may be close to getting a higher rank. However…you've been acting…suspiciously…"

"I've been…"

"Ma'am, Senji has been…helping me adjust to things. And he's still upset over his previous Partner's Erasure." Kokoro said. "That little chimp should've been more alert over the Taboo Noise. As for you Nakamura…" Senji cringed. "The Conductor is still deciding on what your punishment is for activating that Taboo Noise symbol in Udagawa."

"I…I …I…I need some air." Senji then left. Kokoro ran after him.

"Nakamura, please, you can't let Konishi get to you. If you do, who knows what might happen!" Kokoro said to Senji when she eventually caught up to him in Scramble Crossing. Senji frowned.

"Yeah? Well I don't care. I'll at least get to be with…" Senji's voice trailed off, as he then noticed some Players staring at him and Kokoro. "Oh focus on your mission already!" He said.

"Kokoro…what's their mission today?" Senji asked.

"'Find the ghost who inhabits Udagawa. You have 15 minutes. Fail and…'"  
"'Face Erasure' yeah, yeah. But what ghost? They're all ghosts-in a way."  
"Nakamura, there's…a non-player who is dead in the UG. Her name…is Rei Fushigi, and…"

"Wait…'non-player'? 'Her' Aw, crap."

"Did you…?"

"Yep."  
"If the Conductor or Konishi find out…"  
"I know…" Senji said.


End file.
